An other Reaper
by Darkaito
Summary: Et si on observait un peu les autres shinigami ? Après tout , les personnages principaux ne sont pas les seuls à exister...
1. Prologue

**Titre: **** An other reaper (shinigami)**

Prologue: Salut , moi c'est Akira !

Un souffle de vent sur mon visage , légère humidité dans l'air , des oiseaux qui chantent... ouais le calme plat quoi ! Qu'es ce que je peux m'ennuyer quand je suis pas en mission moi ! C'est tellement mieux les missions au Hueco Mundo ou même dans le monde des humains mais ici , dans la soul society , le reiatsu est tellement paisible que ça en devient ennuyeux .

Je demande pas grand chose , juste un peu d'action . Même un combat contre Ikkaku m'irait très bien , même si je sais que je risque juste de me retrouver en soin au QG de la 4éme division suite à une cuisante défaite . Tiens à propos de Madarame , je crois que je l'entends courir . Serait-il possible que la pause soit fini ? Ce serait tellement bien...

Ah , au faite , moi c'est Akira Nekiro , membre de la 11éme divisions sous les ordres de Zaraki Kenpachi . Ma particularité ? Je fais parti des plus puissants de ma division , juste sous Madarame , et pourtant je suis incapable d'invoquer le shikai...

[...]

-Rassemblement général , immédiatement ! hurla Madarame .

Fidéle à moi-même , je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce , ouais , je l'ai totalement ignoré . D'ailleurs , il a pas dû apprécier car , quelques instants plus tard , j'ai senti le fourreau d'hozoukimaru s'enfonçer profondément dans mes côtes et sa voix , si énervante , résonna à mes oreilles :

-T'es sourd ou quoi , crétin ? J'ai dit rassemblement général immédiat alors...

Bouge !

Bon , je pense qu'il a plus besoin de se repeter vu que , maintenant qu'il m'a délogé de ma place , vas falloir que je vienne avec eux.

Tiens , pour une fois c'est le Capitaine qui nous attends , lui qui préfére le combat au blabla , c'est plutôt rare qu'il nous fasse le petit speech avant une mission enfin si c'en étais une .

[...]

-Quoi ? Des âmes érrantes , ici , dans le seireitei ? demandai-je incrédule après le résumé de la situation par le capitaine Zaraki .

-On dirait bien que oui , Akira , répondit un bleu de mon groupe car oui , Madarame venait de séparer notre division en deux groupe : l'un dirigé par moi , évidemment , et l'autre par un shinigami que je ne connait que trop bien , ouai , lui et son acolyte Yumichika . On devait juste empêcher les quelques âmes errantes qui s'était "invité" dans le seireitei de passer l'avant poste du sud , juste sous une grande tour , qui menait au QG de la 8éme division . Une mission ça ? Un ennui mortel ouai ! Enfin bref , dés que je suis arrivé sur place , j'ai disposé mon unité de maniére à voir arriver la cible et ceux peu importe d'où elle arriverait .

Quelques instant plus tard , je commençai à sérieusement m'ennuyer de ne rien avoir à faire d'autre que d'attendre alors que je sentait le reiatsu d'ikkaku affronter celui d'une âme errante plutôt puissante . Mais ma patience allait être récompensé...

J'entendis à peine une alerte d'un membre du groupe qui à juste eu le temps de dire : "C'est quoi ce truc ? " que toute la tour s'effondra sur nous , juste après avoir été frappé par un immense rayon bleu .

-Et merde , moi qui pensais que ce serait juste un jour comme un autre .


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1 : L'âme géante

Je me dégagea péniblement des décombres pour constater les dégats . Tout mes hommes semblaient encore en vie mais tous étaient ensevelies sous les débris donc incapable de combattre . Me dégageant davantage , je pus enfin aperçevoir celui qui , au vue de sa dégaine , était le coupable de tout ce chaos . J'esperais vraiment que ma vue me jouait des tours car ce type était un vrai colosse , facilement aussi grand que mon capitaine . Et puis , il c'est brulé ou c'est devenu la mode un bras couleur charbon ? Non serieux , je veux bien qu'il est l'air métisse mais son bras a vraiment un problème de pigmentation . Et puis c'est quoi ces muscle , serieux ? Il a été moulé dans du bronze ce mec a la naissance ? En tout cas , vue sa chemise hawaïenne rouge , il risque pas de passer inaperçu même si oublie son imposante stature . Bon , moi qui voulait de l'action , on dirait que je vais être servi !

[...]

-Stop ! Pas un pas de plus , étranger ! Décline ton identité tout de suite et rend toi bien gentiment ou je devrais employer la force pour t'y contraindre !

-Yatsutora Sado , dit Chad , et désolé mais je dois décliner votre demande : Je dois passer même si je préfére ne pas avoir à me battre pour celà ; a t'il répondu d'une voix grave et posé .

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne laisser aucune âme errante passer ce poste de contrôle et , vu ta tenu , tu en es forcément une ! Alors , si tu veux vraiment passer , passe moi déjà sur le corps !

Je l'ai vu , il a soupiré à la fin de ma mise en garde ! Non mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ? N'empêche , il faut que je reste prudent vue que je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable or vue son calme apparent et si comme je pense il est bien derrière la destruction de la tour : Je suis dans de beaux draps !

J'ai dégainé calmement ma lame et l'ai pointé droit sur lui . Nullement impressionné , il a serré les poings et a preparé son bras noir comme pour me coller une simple droite . Vue la distance qui nous séparait , je ne m'inquiétais pas trop vue que j'aurais le temps de voir son coup venir et de me défendre efficacement... quelle bétise j'ai alors commise . Une quantité phénoménale d'énergie c'est accumulé au niveau de son poing noir serré qui c'est ensuite étendu au bras entier puis il a simplement... frappé dans le vide comme pour cogner un ennemi fantôme en face de lui . Probléme pour moi , le reiatsu a alors "fui" son bras pour devenir ce fameux rayon bleu qui avait abattu la poste de contrôle . La surprise de l'inconnue me fut fatal et son attaque me percuta de plein de fouet , m'envoyant valser contre un mur . Par chance , enfin si on peut appeler ça une chance , j'ai pu me relever et reprendre ma position précedente , l'arme au poing . Il soupira de nouveau et repris exactement le même schéma d'attaque sans penser qu'il venait de perdre un point potentiellement crucial : l'effet de surprise de son attaque n'était plus et j'allais peut-être pouvoir me défendre surtout que la violence du choc m'avait bien fait comprendre que je ne survivrai sans doute pas à une autre attaque de ce genre .

Son rayon a de nouveau jaillit de son poing mais j'avais une carte de défense cette fois-ci : Le Shunpo . Je n'étais pas un grand maître de cette technique comme le capitaine Kuchiki mais je devais quand même reussir à éviter son attaque . Ce fut une réussite , au dernier moment j'ai fait un pas de côté à l'aide du shunpo et j'ai tenté une contre-attaque en profitant de la surprise que je venais de lui offrir mais manque de bol , il a réagi plus vite que prévu . De nouveau ce même schéma et encore le rayon d'énergie et donc , de mon côté , seul le shunpo pouvait me servir de porte de sortie . On a répété cette "chorégraphie" plusieurs fois : d'abord son rayon et moi , mon shunpo pour esquiver . Le seul défaut était que je m'épuisais rapidement alors qu'il ne semblait même pas être affecter pas la moindre perte de force .Evidemment , doué comme je suis , j'ai commis une erreur dans ma technique et j'ai simplement... trébuché comme le dernier des imbéciles .

Son dernier rayon jaillit encore , filant comme une cométe droit sur moi , une pauvre victime à terre . Le rayon était un prédateur et j'étais devenu sa petite proie sans défense . Plus rien ne pouvait me sauver , plus de fuite possible avec le shunpo car , le temps que je me relève , il serait trop tard . Ma seul pensé fut : "C'est fini , je ne peut plus m'enfuir ! "

-Eh ben mon vieux , tu en as pas marre de vouloir fuir à tout prix ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2 : Kage No Nekami

Cette voix avait résonné au fond de mon esprit . Alors que je voyais la mort arrivé à grand pas sur moi , le temps sembla ralentir puis s'arrêta presque totalement . Le rayon était là , immobile , juste en face de moi à seulement un demi-mètre de moi je pense soit trop près pour être esquiver . Tournant légerement les yeux vers mon adversaire , je fut surpris de ne plus en trouver un mais bien deux , côte à côte . Cependant , seul le prénommé Sado semblait être affecté par le ralentissement temporel tandis que l'autre avançait patiemment vers moi , en sifflotant , telle une ombre voulant dévorer sa proie .

-Je te le redemande : t'en as pas marre de fuir , minable ?

C'était donc lui la voix ? Mais pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'elle résonnait en moi ?Et surtout d'où est ce qu'il sortait ce type ? Il sembla voir mon incompréhension puisqu'il reprit la parole :

-Regarde tes mains , minable , tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir perdu un truc ?

-Mon arme , où se trouve t'elle ? ai-je répondu , paniqué , après avoir vérifie mes mains .

-Tu parle de ça sans doute ? ricana-t'il en jonglant avec mon zanpakuto .

-Quand l'as tu pris ? Rends le immédiatement , c'est un ordre !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu le mérite ?

-Bien sûr , c'est mon arme !

-Ton arme ? Tu ne connais même pas son nom et tu ose te prétendre son propriétaire , quelle pitoyable shinigami tu es !

-Qui es-tu pour me juger , pauvre ordure ?

-Ordure ? Moi ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça... J'ai encore moins envie de te le rendre maintenant .

-Espèce de... les derniers mots se coincérent dans ma gorge tant j'étais enragé .

-Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa... Finalement , je ne vais pas te dire mon nom si c'est comme ça , sussura-t'il si bas que je faillit ne pas comprendre ses mots .

"Son nom ? Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé de toute façon" pensai-je puis soudain , une idée germa dans ma tête.

-Tu es... mon zanpakuto , ai-je chuchoté , surpris . Il sourit et le monde bascula à la renverse . D'un simple quartier de la seireitei , j'atterris brutalement dans une sombre grotte pleine de cristaux noires ébénes qui luisait d'une sombre lueur .

L'autre , ou plutôt l'esprit de mon arme , se tenait toujours devant moi mais avait gardé son grand sourire qu'il avait arboré après ma dernière phrase . Je reprit la parole et lança d'un ton très ironique :

-Tu te rends compte que tu te tiens toi-même ?

-Tu joues la carte de l'ironie maintenant ? Allons tu semblait bien plus agressif il y a quelques instants .

-Il y avait de quoi être agressif , tu n'avais qu'a te présenter tout de suite .

-Tu te cherches des excuses maintenant ? C'est pitoyable... Je pense vraiment que je vais te laisser te débrouiller seul face au mastodonte ; au moins il me fera le plaisir de me débarrasser de toi !

Et mon poing parti , je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir au conséquence de cette acte mais ça en était trop , je ne pouvais plus le supporter . Il recula un peu sous l'impact puis , carressant sa joue endolorie , il reprit d'une voix très carressante :

-Tant de violence en toi... Tu es bien digne de moi , en fin de compte .

[...]

Retour à la réalité , plutôt violent faut avouer . Je leva la tête fixant le rayon qui s'appretait à me faucher , je tendis droit ma lame comme pour le transpercer . Je ne dit alors qu'une phrase :

-Disparaît , Kage no Nekami

Une déflagration d'ombre prit alors Chad au dépourvu , stoppant net son attaque .


End file.
